


hinata shoyou is gay.

by parac0sm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, just pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parac0sm/pseuds/parac0sm
Summary: hinata shoyou is gay— and kageyama hates it. NOT because he’s some homophobic jerk, but because he happens to be hopelessly in love with hinata, and his being ‘straight’ was the only thing giving kageyama some solace.If he can’t convince himself that Hinata would never go for him, how exactly is he supposed to prevent himself from falling deeper?
Relationships: Kageyama/Hinata
Kudos: 8





	hinata shoyou is gay.

Kageyama is beyond confused. He can’t stop staring at the smalll, ginger dumbass in front of him. More accurately, he can’t stop staring at his mouth. 2 words had just tumbled out of it; words that had simultaneously shattered kageyama’s thawing heart and fixed some of it back together. 

“what the fuck did you just say?” this came out angrier than Kageyama had wanted. 

Hinata recoiled quickly, hand jerking away from the taller boys wrist and a flash of fear making itself known on his face. Steadily, he let out a breath before straightening his posture. 

“i’m gay. “ 

Crystal clear and sharply spoken. 

A flurry of thoughts surrounded Hinata’s mind. He wondered how, in the space of less than thirty seconds, he had completely ruined his relationship with the guy he had secretly pined over for a year.  
Sure, he thought Kageyama was gay,, he was sure of it, even. Tanaka and Noya had heard rumours from Oikawa about the setters sexuality and since then, well, it had practically been confirmed that Tobio Kageyama liked boys. 

So why... why did he seem utterly pissed at Hinata’s coming out?

**Author's Note:**

> uhh. first fic idk lmfso


End file.
